Customarily, a bed mattress is covered by a fitted sheet which spans the top and sides of the mattress, wherein an elastic gather is used to pull taught the fitted sheet at the sides or overlapping the bottom of the mattress. Upon the fitted sheet is placed a top (or cover) sheet, and upon that is placed a blanket or two, and a bed spread is usually placed thereover, as desired. This bedding arrangement is conventional and is ubiquitous in bedding applications.
However, occasions arise from time to time in which a bed must be shared by two persons who would prefer the comfort of sleeping in separate beds if they had the choice.
Accordingly, it would be extremely beneficial if somehow bedding could be arranged such that a single bed could provide two well demarcated, separated sleeping regions of the single bed to the satisfaction of those preferring to sleep in separate beds if such choice could otherwise be accommodated.